


Summer Love

by nan



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Banter, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: “I never really took you for a Grease fan, Carisi."





	Summer Love

**Author's Note:**

> Have some extremely short fluff.

“Summer lovin’, having a blast,” Carisi muttered, flipping through a stack of papers before setting it aside and picking up another stack. “Summer lovin’, happened so fast.” 

“I never really took you for a _Grease_ fan, Carisi,” Barba said as he passed by his desk, heading for Olivia’s office. 

“I’m not, just fell asleep with the tv on,” he called out absently. “Next thing I know, boom. This stupid song stuck in my head.” 

“Could be worse,” Rollins said, grinning. “Could be that other song, the Sandra Dee one. Look at me, I’m Sandra Dee, lousy with virginity-” 

“That one was stuck earlier,” Carisi muttered, flushing. “I’m going through the whole damn playlist.” 

Barba came back. “Carisi, walk me out?” 

Carisi blinked before standing. “Uh, sure thing, Counselor.” They headed to the elevator, shoulders brushing against each other, and Carisi ducked his head low. “What is it, Barba? Did the Lieu tell you something?” 

“What?” Barba frowned. “No, of course not. What are you doing this evening?” 

“Oh. Oh!” Carisi blinked and smiled. “Why, you interested in doing something?” 

“I wouldn’t have asked if I weren’t interested,” Barba said, barely refraining from rolling his eyes. “Text me when you’re getting reading to come over.” He ran a discreet hand down Carisi’s arm. “Wear your best suit.” The elevator opened and Barba stepped in.

“Why, where are we going?” 

Barba smiled. “We’re going to see if we can get something better stuck in your head. _Grease_ , honestly.” 

“I said I wasn’t actually watching it!” Carisi said as the elevator doors shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'summer love' square of my fffc June Bingo Card. This one was easily the hardest one to write, which is why it's so short, haha. I wasn't even going to post this on AO3 but I wanted the full set here.


End file.
